


Orange Skies

by downpourcity



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017), The Worst Witch - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/F, s4 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22455490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/downpourcity/pseuds/downpourcity
Summary: A quick one-shot requested by ParisOlympia after I ruined their feels.Thank you to gettsamovarready on tumblr for the idea. <3
Relationships: Amelia Cackle | Ada Cackle/Hardbroom, Hackle - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	Orange Skies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ParisOlympia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParisOlympia/gifts).



Indigo, Indigo Moon had been turned to stone and it felt as if her apparition had passed through her as she climbed the stairs to the Room of Impossibilities with the hope of being able to reverse the devastation she had caused. Not a single fiber in her being could stop shaking as her face fell into sheer horror over the third Impossibility being completely illegible. 

Her boots hit the stairs at maximum force as she ran with all her might to the library barely missing a few falls here and there. She skittered into the room and began madly summoning books to her fingertips only to find torn out pages and burned edges. The orange in the windows already told her she barely had anytime anyway so she tried harder until she felt dizzy. The books began to drop on the floor one by one as her magic became strained just as she was.

She barely found her answer but tried with everything to return to the room, to beg the wall to save her to give her the answers despite knowing that was all for nothing. She fell to her knees as she tripped up the last stair and skittered across the splintered wood. As she looked up to the boarded-up windows, she noticed the orange light fading as night began to paint the horizon.

If only she had been faster, if only she had been able to come to her senses in time, if only she could have taken back the terrible things she had unleashed.

Before she knew it, Alma Cackle was standing over her as if she stood before a judge of one. Her body was thrust into her office like a rag doll and she was forced downward onto her knees into the floor. She looked up at her with wide wild eyes as nothing could prepare her for the scolding she would receive.

“Joy Hardbroom, you have tried my patience for the last time. I have tried to be lenient; I have tried to be understanding but you leave me no choice.” Her voice grew more and more venomous as she went on, “You have done as Agatha has. You have broken one too many rules, defaced my academy and have devalued all who inhabit it, You have-“

Her voice began to turn to fuzz as Joy began to tune it out. She felt her body be lifted from the floor by magic as she heard the next words ring out in her head.

“You foolish girl! You aren’t even listening to me. Do you even comprehend….? How despicable…” Her voice grew more and more heightened.

“Mrs Cackle…” Joy uttered in a small and pained voice.

“No! I will not hear it. I will not hear your excuses. Not again!” Her voice began to fade out again as Joy heaved out pitiful sobs.

She had lost one of her best friends, the faith Alma Cackle had in her, and perhaps everything she had ever worked for. Joy helplessly surveyed the situation from what felt like outside of herself as she succumbed to more violent sobs.

* * *

“Indigo Moon!” Hecate Hardbroom stage whispered as the young student raced past her towards Mildred down the stairs and nearly took a fall. She transferred as quickly as she could and grabbed her before she could plummet. “There is no running in the halls.”

Indigo nodded up at her, “Yes Miss Hardbroom.”

“Be _more_ careful.” Hecate added with a threatening look in her eyes.

“Thank you.” Indigo wiggled herself free of the still holding onto her HB of whom let go shortly after.

Hecate sighed and watched as Indigo moved forward and out the door into the orange cast sunlight. She couldn’t help but feel a familiar but old feeling unfurl inside of her. The feeling of lostness and fear and the sound of Alma’s voice rattling her bones. She then proceeded to transfer to Ada’s office without really truly thinking. The surprised gasp from Ada was enough to make her realize she had just appeared during a meeting between students and the headmistress.

Hecate’s eyes flicked upward, and her face grew reddened. “Apologies.” She moved her hand upward in a vain attempt to undo whatever it was she walked into.

“There’s no reason to apologize, Hecate. We were just finishing up.” Ada’s sweet voice returned before she was able to commit to the decision. “Now girls, please try harder not to do that again. Being safe is our number one priority.”

The two in question left the room and left Hecate to Ada of whom looked up at her with a careful but well-intentioned glare.

“Are you thinking back on that day again?” Ada’s voice was a culmination of hurt and understanding, “You needn’t dwell, dear. I know I’m one to speak.” She smiled thoughtfully, “Do you need to talk about it?”

“Miss Hubble just…” Hecate felt her throat catch but she powered through, “reminded me of it again. Reminded me of _me_.”

“You aren’t alone this time, Hecate. You have me.” Ada stood up from her desk and walked over to her, “You will always have me.”

“I know I just…” Hecate swallowed ruefully, “It hurts sometimes.”

“All things leave scars and scars can still hurt but they are a reminder of where we began and where we are now. Their pain is a reminder that we may have made mistakes, but we have gone miles to solve them and endure. You are no different, dearest. You are more than your mistakes and more than what mother may have told you.” Ada ‘s voice grew to a hushed tone as she carefully grabbed the deputy’s hand.

“Thank you. Ada.” The tall witch’s cheeks reddened as she squeezed Ada’s hand, as any small act of affection could make her feel so much more alive, “You’re always the one to remind me that there’s still light in this darkening world.”

Ada went onto her tip toes and kissed Hecate on the cheek, “It always makes me sad when the light in my life speaks as if she doesn’t illuminate the world just by existing.”

Hecate’s face grew that of a violent red as she finally managed a truly glowing grin.

**Author's Note:**

> Questions to you Answers is also being written simultaneously.  
> I'm writing like two stories at the same time. Whew. -DPC


End file.
